There is a great need for the development of power systems that can meet increasing consumption needs. While much work is directed to systems that do not utilize combustion of fossil fuels, cost factors and availability of fossil fuels, especially coals and natural gas (as well as waste hydrocarbons, such as residual oil products), drive a continued need for systems configured to combust such fuels, particularly with high efficiency and complete carbon capture. To meet these needs, there is a continued desire for the development of control systems that can provide for precise control of power systems.